Der ultimative Wiekriegeich EdwardrumPlan!
by beast.masters
Summary: Co-Produktion von SveanJa und Zehel. Der Titel sagt doch eigentlich schon alles, oder? *muahaha...cough, cough...* SveanJa: Ach Z, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass man mit nem Mund voller Chips kein Evil Laughter hinkriegt. Es ist ungesund! Zehel: Sure, su
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey Leute!**_

_**Hier ist sie, unsere erste gemeinsame fanfic. Mit `uns` sind SveanJa und Zehel gemeint^^**_

_**Anfangs war es eher als so ´ne Art Spiel gedacht. Wir haben abwechselnd jeder ein Stück geschrieben (deshalb ist es ein bisschen merkwürdig geworden, was zugegebener maßen hauptsächlich an mir lag^^") und dann ist das dabei herausgekommen!**_

_**Also, nehmts uns nicht übel, dass wir die Welt um eine weitere schwachsinnige fanfic (no offence) bereichert haben, okay? Oh, vielleicht sollte ich noch dazu sagen, das nichts von dem geschriebenen abgesprochen war. Das hat sich alles durch Zufall ergeben. Wir wussten bevor der andere fertig war auch nie was er geschrieben hatte. Das erklärt vielleicht so manche Stelle. *verlegen grins* Also,…**_

Schreibt Reviews!!! (bitte)^^

Zehel

SveanJa

**Kapitel 1**

**Emmet´s Pov:**

Es war ein Tag wie jeder Andere. _Und doch war etwas anders; eine Kleinigkeit oder ein Detail wollte nicht in das Schema der übrigen Tage passen._

Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass sich das nach dem größten Schwachsinn, den ich jemals von mir gegeben habe, anhört, aber hey, ich bin Emmet, also wird es wohl doch nicht der Größte gewesen sein. _Auf jeden Fall bemerkte ich dank meiner uneingeschränkten Aufmerksamkeit – ok, ich gebe zu, dass ich ein bisschen übertreibe – das irgendetwas mit Bella los war._

Und ich meine wirklich ETWAS. Hör mal, wenn sie sich nur ein wenig gestört benehmen würde, und damit will ich sagen gestörter als sonst (Hallo, sie ist scharf auf Sex mit einem Vampir?! Huh?!), würde ich ja nicht weiter darauf eingehen, aber das… nun ja, man könnte sagen, dass ich ein geradezu krankhaftes Interesse an diesem Menschen habe, deshalb war ich auch schon mal beim Psychiater (Er hat mir geraten mir ein Haustier zuzulegen, vielleicht einen Hund, den könnte ich dann Bello nennen und Edward zum Abendessen vorsetzten…okay jetzt weiche ich vom Thema ab…) jedenfalls hat sie neulich,_ anstatt wieder mit Edward über ihr (nichtvorhandenes)Sexleben und ob er sie jetzt endlich mal in einen Vampir verwandelt oder nicht, zu diskutieren, augenrollend bei uns auf dem Sofa gesessen und Edward befohlen gefälligst jagen zu gehen, um die Gefahr, dass er sie vielleicht aus Versehen umbringen könnte, zu mindern. Nachdem Edward dann mit Alice, Jasper und Rosalie verschwunden war, wollte sie mit mir reden._

„Emmet, kannst du vielleicht mal mit Edward reden?" „Worüber denn?", fragte ich mit Unschuldsmiene (natürlich). Sie wurde kein bisschen rot (oh mein Gott, wer ist das und was hat sie mit Bella gemacht?!) als sie mich ernst ansah und meinte: „Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er womöglich impotent ist, Emmet."

_Für einen Augenblick starrte ich sie ungläubig an, doch im nächsten brach ich schon in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die inzwischen feuerrot gewordene Bella (Gott sei dank, sie ist es doch!)lächelte zerknirscht, während ich laut überlegte: „Edward und impotent?! Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass…na ja, obwohl man bedenken muss, dass er noch Jungfrau ist…"_

„Ach ja, ist das so?", ein beunruhigendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge. „Du hast also nicht den Eindruck er sein, nun ja, impotent?" „Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht!" „So? Worauf begründest du denn diese Aussage?" ich schluckte. Jetzt war sie an der Reihe unschuldig zu schauen (ich war aber überzeugender. … hoffe ich…) _„Worauf ich das begründe, äh…also?", ich rang nach den richtigen Worten. Verlegen blickte ich zur Seite (Leute, das ist eine Premiere!) und räusperte mich. „Ja?", warf Bella mit einem süffisanten und `total` unschuldig wirkenden Lächeln ein._

Daraufhin räusperte ich mich noch einmal und schenkte ihr dann mein strahlendstes Zähneblinken. „Fass ihm bei eurer nächsten Make-out-Session doch einfach mal in den Schritt, dann merkst du schon was ich meine!"

Oh mein Gott, Emmet du bist brilliant, fragt sich nur wie Edward darauf reagieren wird. Vielleicht beißt er ihr in die Zunge, hm…, könnte ganz amüsant werden. _Bella´s Reaktion auf meinen äußerst intelligenten und großartigen Ratschlag (ok! ok! Ich weiß, dass Eigenlob stinkt!) war nicht so, wie ich es erwartet hätte._ Sie sah aus als hätte sie soeben den Heiland persönlich erblickt, der ihr die Erleuchtung gebracht hätte.

„Danke Emmet, du bist ein Genie!" Tränen der Rührung standen in ihren Augen. „Ja, ich weiß!" Zufrieden lächelnd lehnte ich mich zurück.

_**A/N:**_

_**Also, was haltet ihr davon? Wir sind wahnsinnig neugierig! Wenn es euch gefällt kommt bald das nächste Kapitel, dann aus Bella´s Sicht! Also los, schreibt Reviews!!! ^^**_

_**Liebe Grüße,**_

Zehel 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**hier sind wir wieder! Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Uns ist bewusst, dass im Moment alles noch sehr wirr ist, und versprechen, dass sich das bessert kann ich leider auch nicht. Sorry.^^"**

**Aber für diejenigen, die es trotz allem mit uns versuchen wollen, viel Spass!**

**Was mir grade noch eingefallen ist, und was man wahrscheinlich auch sehr bald feststellen wird, ist diese Fanfic, zumindest was Bella betrifft **_**very, very OOC**_**. *.***

Zehel

SveanJa

**Bella´s Pov:**

Nach dem, von mir zugegebenermaßen erzwungenen, Gespräch mit Emmett hatte ich viel, worüber ich nachdenken musste. Auf der Rückfahrt mit Edward zu mir nach Hause, saß ich deshalb schweigend auf dem Beifahrersitz und starrte in die Dämmerung hinaus.

Emmett war wirklich ein Idiot. Als sei ich nicht schon selbst auf die Idee mit dem Schritt-Grabscher gekommen, allerdings würde ich es etwas subtiler angehen. Nur wie genau, wusste ich immer noch nicht, es sei denn…hmm…**oooh, ja**. Ich bemerkte das `Ich-bin-ein-verrückter-Professor-Lachen` erst, als Edward mich schockiert von der Seite her ansah. Abrupt verstummte ich und lief natürlich puterrot an.

„_Bella?! Alles ok mit dir?", fragte er mich besorgt und schaute mich mit seinen goldenen Augen intensiv an. „Ähm, ja…", antwortete ich und senkte schnell den Kopf, seinen besorgten Blick immer noch auf mir spürend. „Warum hast du so gelacht?"_

„Och, nur so." Besonders überzeugtsah er nicht aus, doch in diesem Augenblick hielten wir vor meinem Haus. „Ich komm später, sobald Charlie schläft, okay?", fragte er, bevor er sich zu mir rüber beugte und mich auf die Wange küsste. „Okay." Das gab mir also noch ungefähr 2 ½ Stunden um meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Schnell sprang ich aus dem Auto (ohne zu stolpern, wow, wo ist meine Medaille?) und warf die Tür hinter mir zu. Zeit loszulegen.

**Edward´s Pov**:

Nachdenklich starrte ich Bella hinterher. Sie verschwand gerade im Haus ohne sich – wie sonst immer – umzuschauen. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.

Schließlich zuckte ich mit den Achseln und startete den wagen. Es hatte ja wohl ohnehin nichts mit mir zu tun, sonst hätte sie es mir bestimmt gesagt, oder?

_Aber was war das vorhin mit diesem komischen Lachanfall? Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass Bella ein außerordentlich friedvoller und liebenswürdiger Mensch ist, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich mit der Angst zutun bekommen. _

Ich meine ernsthaft. Ein `Ich-bin-ein-verrückter-Professor-Lachen`? Ich weiß ja, dass sie ein ganz klein bisschen anders ist als andere/normale Leute (Hallo, sie will mit MIR schlafen?!), aber das ist dann doch etwas zu viel des Guten. Ich glaube ich fahr eben nach Port Angeles und kauf ihr ein paar Blumen, und fahr bei der Apotheke vorbei, vielleicht haben die was gegen gruselige Lach- und lebensgefährliche Lustanfälle…

Nur noch 2 ¼ Stunden, hach. **(Z/N: Oh, come on Eddie, be a man!)**

_Also schaltete ich die Scheinwerfer aus und fuhr mit durchgetretenem Gaspedal nach Port Angeles. Dort angekommen fiel mir intelligenterweise ein, dass Blumenläden zu dieser Uhrzeit nicht geöffnet haben. Doch anstatt mir groß Gedanken über meinen schrumpfenden IQ zu machen, klaute ich einfach ein paar Blumen aus einem Vorgarten und machte mich dann auf den Weg zur Notdienst-habenden Apotheke._

Dienst hatte eine pummelige alte Lady mit fensterglasdicken Brillengläsern und grauen Ringellöckchen, die den Geruch von Mottenkugeln verströmte. Als sie mich sah, lächelte sie freundlich und fragte: „Was kann ich denn für dich tun, mein lieber Junge?" Mein lieber Junge?! Ich musste mich bemühen nicht laut loszulachen. Ich war mehr als alt genug um ihr Vater zu sein!

_In ihren Gedanken fragte sie sich gerade: „Ob er wohl schon vergeben ist? So ein schnuckeliges Kerlchen… Ich könnte ihn meiner Enkelin vorstellen und dann…" ich unterbrach ihre eindeutig unrealistischen ´Zukunftsvisionen von einer Hochzeit ihrer Enkeltochter und mir: „Ich hätte gerne einige Medikamente für meine _Verlobte_."_

„Oh," sie sah eindeutig enttäuscht aus, fing sich aber rasch wieder „was hat sie denn?", fragte sie besorgt. „Sie benimmt sich in letzter Zeit komisch. Sie…na ja, sie hat komische Lachanfälle und …ähm…" Wäre ich in der Lage gewesen rot zu werden, hätte ich mittlerweile geglüht wie eine Verkehrsampel.

Ich wand mich um die richtigen Worte zu finden, aber es war einfach zu abgedreht. Flehend sah ich die alte Frau an. „Können sie mir helfen?"

Sie musste gemerkt haben wie peinlich mir das alles war, denn sie sah mich mitleidig an. In Gedanken schüttelte sie jedoch bloß den Kopf, dann antwortete sie: „Mein lieber Junge, habt ihr beiden denn in letzter Zeit genug Liebe gemacht? Womöglich fühlt sie sich von dir vernachlässigt und ungewollt. Oh ja, eine unbefriedigte Frau ist nicht zu unterschätzen, glaub mir. Und wenn sie es nicht von dir bekommt, wird sie sich nach anderen Möglichkeiten umsehen, sie wird alles tun um zu bekommen was sie will, verstehst du?" Beim bloßen Gedanken daran, wie Bella _**es **_sich wo anders suchte, weiteten sich meine Augen und ich sah die Lady geschockt an. „Ihr solltet es wirklich mal wieder tun, Schätzchen. Am besten gleich nachher, wenn du wieder zurück bist. Aber hier hab ich was für dich, nimm das später, in Ordnung?"

Bitte, was?! Ich warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Wollte die mich verar…..chrm, veräppeln? Wie kam sie dazu mir so etwas vorzuschlagen?!

Ohne mich zu bedanken warf ich ihr das Geld auf den Tresen und verließ schnaubend die Apotheke. Zurück am Auto warf ich endlich einen Blick auf die Packung, die ich immer noch in der Hand hielt. Darauf stand:

Viagra.

Hahaha, sehr lustig.

WAS?!?

**(A/N):**

**Ha, na was sagt ihr jetzt! Macht den Mund zu es zieht. Also, schreibt Reviews, dann erfahrt ihr bald mehr von Bella´s abgedrehtem Plan. *muahahaha….***


End file.
